Inevitably A Family
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: "They taught me that no matter the family that raised you, sooner or later, you find your real family.";;drabble


**So there's this picture on Tumblr, fuckyeahncissecret's tumblr to be specific. It's just a picture of the cast, but the caption, well, it inspired this. It's the last line of this "drabble" if you may. So this is dedicated to whoever posted this secret on that page, because you took the words right out of our hearts.**

**And most of the facts are true, some of them we don't know, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I'm rushing with inspiration, no time for witty disclaimer**

* * *

Air force pilot father, dead mother, small town, marine sniper, wife and daughter killed, 3 more failed marriages.

Dead mother, rich and negligent father, countless amount of stepmothers, boarding schools, hopping from force to force.

Born to assassinate, controlling father, dead mother, dead sister, dead brother by means her own hands, broken trust, manipulative partners.

Deaf parents, Jefferson County, annoying younger brother, black sheep, aunts and uncles with amazing personalities.

Navy brat, younger sister, computers, high school nerd, perfect education, spotless record, alter ego.

England, caring parents, PhD, stories that could last a lifetime.

Six people.

Each story more unique than the next, some heartbreaking, some average.

But _no one_ has a _perfect_ life.

There is no such thing as perfection.

At one point in their lives, all of these six people have cried themselves to sleep. They have felt alone, betrayed, and violated.

They have felt angry, hurt, worthless even.

But that is growing up. That is the imperfection of your family, of your life, that you must deal with. And nothing can change that.

For you can't change your past, but you can make your future brighter.

Birth parents, adoptive parents, strangers, relatives, friends, ourselves.

These are the people that raise you.

You are a minor, and cannot choose, you are with them, and you deal. They give you love, or they give you hurt. And that is that.

But everyone, at some point in their life, finds where they belong.

They find their family.

For some, they don't need to search. Their family has been, is, and always will be with them. Others search years, decades, for a family. The unfortunate ones are too stubborn to want one, but even them, at one point, had someone or someones to call family.

But for these six people, finding their family was chance.

Pure luck.

They are a team, bonded with the strongest of glues; love, trust, and family.

And they weren't even looking for each other, yet, they found something that they had been subconsciously looking for their whole lives.

People.

People to be there for you always. The people who get you. Who know your good days from your bad days and know how to approach you on both. People who you can trust unconditionally. People who always have your six, who no matter what they do, you always end up rebuilding your trust with them.

People you can't live without.

The people that raised you, they gave you character, added to who and what you are now. But the people you find, at whatever time in your life it may be, they are the ones that stick, they are your family.

One year, two years, ten years ago, you may never have imagined a group of people so unique, yet so similar.

The ying to your yang, the zig to your zag.

I can tell you right now, not one of those six people; not the marine, nor the playboy, not the assassin, or the goth, and never the geek, or the wise sage, ever, not ever, once sat in their bed, late at night, when they were nothing more than a small child, thinking about their 'family', their blood family, what they liked and disliked about them, why they loved them and why they loathed them, never did any of these six even think that when they grew up, when they were truly and fully happy, that they would meet their family.

Their real family.

Was it destiny?

Maybe.

Fate?

Perhaps.

You may think the people that raised you are your 'family', that is, until you sit around the bullpen, and take a good hard look.

At the marine sitting stoically at his desk.

The playboy's thousand watt smile lighting up the room without any effort.

The assassin, cleaning her knife as her eyes gaze softly at the sharp edges.

The goth's perfect pigtails bouncing energetically as she speaks.

The geek's talented fingers flying across the typewriter at record speed.

The wise sage and his stories, filling the presence and, in a way, completing their family.

You take one of these individuals out, and the rest will feel it.

They know when they've lost, but they also know when they've gained.

Because they are truly and inevitably a family.

"_They taught me that no matter the family that raised you, sooner or later, you find your real family."_

* * *

**Like?**

**I hope.**

**Its past midnight and I hope this makes some sense. And I understand there are some grammatical errors, I reread this twice, most likey, they are meant to be there, that's just the way I roll.**

**Reviews would be the greatest thing since sliced bread.**


End file.
